dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 108
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** Dr. Ivan Algov, missile expert *** his frogmen and technicians Locations: * , East of the Azores ** Soviet sub-sea missile battery Items: * Soviet undersea missiles (maneuverable but slow enough for a skin diver to catch) Vehicles: * series of cargo ships * Blackhawk s * U.S. aircraft carrier * U.S. submarine * Red submarine | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker2_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Killer Shark's Secret Weapon | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** his crew Vehicles: * Killer Shark's mechanical whale ** armed with jet-engine-killing electrical-interference broadcasting weapon * Blackhawk s | Writer3_1 = Robert Bernstein | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Mutiny of the Red Sailors | Synopsis3 = The Blackhawks witness a group of six Soviet seamen trying to defect in Hong Kong. They help the men escape from their countrymen, then Chop Chop and Stanislaus escort them to the authorities. Later, when Chop Chop and Stan fail to show up at the airfield, the other Blackhawks go searching for them. They discover the Soviet crewmen are saboteurs. The supposed defectors have led the Blackhawks into a trap, but the team overcomes the Soviets and stops the saboteurs. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** six fake defectors Locations: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk s | Notes = * This issue is the first one published by DC Comics, d.b.a. National Comics Publications, Inc., after buying the rights from Quality Comics, d.b.a. Comic Favorites, Inc., and the lead story may constitute the first appearance of the Earth-One team of Blackhawks. The adventures published by Quality are said to be those of the Quality Universe Blackhawks. * Starting this issue, Chop Chop is a somewhat pudgy normal man, and no longer appears as a pointed-headed, big-toothed, sphere-bodied caricature. He still wears the yellow-and-green outfit. His comical accent is now much less ridiculous. He still uses expressions like "Golly Wollies!" and "Wobbly Woes!" and sometimes still pronounces 'R's as 'L's, 'L's as 'R's, but less than before. * The Threat from the Abyss ** The Blackhawks have scuba suits with transparent globe helmets. ** Blackhawk stays up to date on his atomic science research. * Killer Shark's Secret Weapon ** The Killer Shark of the Quality Universe last appeared in . ** This version of Killer Shark is new, with this issue, and next appears in . ** Also on Earth-One, during World War II, a different looking, Nazi, military Killer Shark had also clashed with the Blackhawks, in . This story was chronologically earlier but published much later than either of these other stories. ** Blackhawk is confusing. * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk were: ** Shorty (1-page gag strip) ** Buzzy's "Famous Books" Quiz ** Varsity Vic (1-page gag strip) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}